Falcons Adventure
by FireGuardian101
Summary: Falcon a young and cocky dunmer wakes up in prison, meets an old man who can't speak in normal sentences and embarks on a quest to free cyrodil from the hands of Mehrunes Dagon, but can he do it? Rated for language, violence and blood.


Discalaimer: I own nothing except for the my OC Falcon

Falcon - Hey! Read on peeps! XD My story is about ta begin

WTF? Was all he could think before he stepped towards the gates that kept him sealed inside a droll cell. A Dunmer, his kin, stepped forth in an opposite cell and started to talk.

"Hey there, you?" he called

"What fucktard?" Falcon asked, voice dripping with boredom.

The other dunmer shook it off "Kinsmen, I haven't seen another dunmer in here in I don't know how long"

"Pfft, that's because you fucked up the day you were born" Falcon smirked as he crossed over his arms. The dunmer across from him seethed then spoke again.

"Where are you from Vvardenfell?"

"No I came from who the fuck knows where!" Falcon could tell that he was getting on this dunmers nerves, but hey, he really didn't know how he got here or where he comes from so it wasn't an entire lie.

"Hey you got a wife back home, tell you what. I'm getting out of here in a couple of weeks, when I get back to Morrowind I'll look her up." The dunmer moved to the other side of the gate " She must be so lonely, Don't you worry eh? I'll take care of her long after your dead".

"Heh, okay. But just a little heads up, your mom likes it rough" This made the dunmer opposite him grab hold of the bars in anger, he rattled them harshly before screaming

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" His face took on a twisted look "HEY? YOU HEAR THAT, HAHA, THE GUARDS ARE COMING, FOR YOU" and at that he laughed longingly then turned towards his cell room and walked away.

Falcon stared at him through half-lidded eyes "O-Kay" Before moving away to sit at the small table in his own room. Sure enough, he could hear voices coming from the far right. He looked over himself tuning the voices out. His clothes were all rugged, he looked like a beggar. He grimaced, what the heck happened to get him here, and in a bloody prison. He pulled his long mahogany hair into a high knot, noticing that it was down.

As he sat, several guards in what appeared to be Akiviri armour stood in front of his cell, a fourth person, though he couldn't tell who or what stood behind them.

"What is this prisoner doing in here?" A woman imperial sounded "This cell is

supposed to be of limits.

Falcon stood and walked over to the four newcomers. "It's called lazing around until my times up, pfft, idiot" the woman gritted her teeth and grabbed the 'prisoner' by his shirt. About to throw a punch at the unfazed dunmer her companion stopped her abruptly.

"Come on, it must have been mix-up with the watch" the man suggested

"Ugh, never mind, just get the damned gate open!" Clearly she was now in no mood to object with. "Stand back dunmer, we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way" mumbling she added "especially mine".

Falcon did not move a muscle, instead he watched her closely through lazy eyes, as if trying to size her up. That was until her male friend broke him from his concentration. "You prisoner stand aside, over by the window. Stay out the way and you won't get hurt."

Contemplating, Falcon looked towards the male imperial, he then thought it was best if he did as told. "Hn, whatever" he turned and headed towards what looked like a hole in the wall. Before he reached he looked over his shoulder. "If that's a window, you're a puff in armour" a smile came to his face "well would you look at that, it is a window." He got to the window, then crossed his arms as he turned to face his cell guests.

"Thank Akatosh! … Let's go, we're not out of this yet" The woman said walking past him, she pushed a rock in the wall. Falcon eyeing every movement made.

"You… I've seen you" He turned towards the fourth man who appeared to be in some very rich robes. "Let me see your face…" Falcon didn't know what he meant until a hand cupped his chin and made him look up a little "You are the one from my dreams…" All he wanted to say to this man was 'get the hell off of me' , but the man took back his hand and placed it back at his side.

"Wha?" Falcon gaped at the lunatic

"Then the stars are right and this is the day, Gods give me strength."

"Look old dude, what in Azura's name is going on here?" Falcon asked irritated.

"Assassins attacked my son's and I am next"

"Really, good look with that"

"My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route." the old man gestured to the three armoured imperials surrounding them.

"Blades? Ha, don't make me laugh"

"By chance the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell!" a small smirk appeared on the mans face.

"Oh, lucky for me, now if you don't mind, leave" Falcon watched as the mans smirk quickly disappeared. Causing him to smirk himself.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?" The lady blade asked anger pouring from her every pore.

"Umm, no."

The old man looked to him "I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler" The man pointed to me "You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shell serve her in your own way."

"Yeah, pointing's rude, emperor dude" Falcon stated tapping the emperors hand away "Now, if you don't mind" he said moving away towards the table.

"Don't you wish to know why you're here, I bet not even you know" The emperor guessed. Falcon could only turn serious eyes towards his royal pain in the backside.

"Tck… fine! Why am I in this rat infested tip?"

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet" The emperor suggested spacing out. Oh how Falcon wanted to hit him so hard! "As for what you have done… it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

Falcon could have sworn that the vain in his head snapped, "A straight answer would have been great, but I guess I was asking for too much…" a sigh escaped through his lips "Well if that's all I'll be on my way."

"But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?" At this point he was sure that this old geezer was getting very, very close to being a dead emperor.

"Please sire we must keep moving" the lady blade suggested.

"Thank Azura!" Falcon fisted the air "Now if you excuse me I need my sleep!"

As he watched the emperor and the three blunt blades walk down a slight hill, started to think, would it be best to stay? Or to follow? Quickly deciding the latter he skipped up to the cell gate and called for the other dunmer. "I'm getting out of here, na, na, na naaa na!"

Getting nothing in response Falcon left through the secret doorway, not hearing the 'douche bag' on his way out.

Heading down the dark hallway Falcon swiftly made it passed the emperor and his three blind mice making his way into a large room, with pillars holding up the ceiling. He ran to the door but it wouldn't budge, "Damn you need a key for this thing" so instead he ran and jumped over to the wall on the left which was shrouded in darkness.

"Now I feel comfortable" He honestly did not understand why he felt this way about sneaking and hiding in a dark place, but he wasn't going to complain.

He stayed crouched whilst he heard the footsteps of his four acquaintances' (If you could call them that), coming closer but behind him the door opened and out stepped four men in red and onyx armour. They didn't notice him as they leapt down to engage in battle with the blades, all of course were dealt with fast, but not without loss. The lady blade who he had just overheard was called captain

Renault had perished in the short brawl.

He watched with interest as the two remaining blades lead their emperor through the door. Jumping down he tried the door once again, only to be disappointed yet again. Suddenly the wall in the far corner began to crumble, giving way to two vermin that jumped at him. Dodging to the right, Falcon quickly climbed the steps towards the fallen Captain, looking blindly for a weapon he noticed the katana lying nearby.

Grabbing the hilt, he swung the katana, which connected to one rats jaw killing it instantly. The second rat, pounced upon him, biting into his arm as he defended himself against the infested animal. Bringing up his leg, Falcon managed to kick off the vermin in order to strike back, making a clean cut through the side. With both animals dead, he sheathed the weapon.

Breathing steadily again, Falcon began to look at the corpses that littered the ground before him. "So, these are the Assassins that the old man talked about" He muttered as he stood over a body wearing a red robe and hood. After rummaging through the deceased belongings' he turned over the katana and placed the steal short-sword by his side. Used a healing potion to help heal the damage done to his skin and to get rid of any infection that may occur, and stored away a potion of sorcery for future reference.

Silently he made his way over to the now crumbled hole in the wall, on the other side was a large room, stepping through he noticed a black box just to the right of him. In it were six gold coins. 'Way, I'm rich' he smirked to himself, 'Ah the life of an adventurer- oh shit, rat!' He crouched low and crept towards what looked like light peeking through the ceiling. 'Don't go towards the light! I can't help it, there's a skeleton over there. He might have something for me!' By this point Falcon told himself that he had lost it.

As he got closer to the skeleton of wonders, he unsheathed his sword and turned just in time to deflect the bite that came jumping his way. "Down boy, down!" He said to the rat, which just up and jumped at him again, Falcon swung the sword at the rat, which ceased all movement. "Lay down, stay… Whose a good rat, you are, yes you are…"

All the weirdness aside, the dunmer stood and looked over the decomposed, skeletal body, and found some arrows and a bow, along with a leather cuirass and boots. Searching a pocket of the cuirass he noted that there were several lock picks.

Walking away, he saw a door to his left. And travelled towards it, unbeknownst to him that there lay a dead goblin just metres away. "F- , well I've never met such an ugly bitch before" Searching the dead creature he found what seemed to be a rusty key, and turned towards the door. Placing the key inside the lock he did a small victory dance as it fit the lock.

On the other side another large room came into his vision and another rat at the other end of said room, He took his bow and arrow, aiming with his right eye he let go, watching as the arrow slowly… missed it's target, alerting the damned rat to where he was, mind filling with several curses he threw a flare spell at the bloody thing.

Looking at the bow he contemplated on throwing it away, before placing it back on his back. Looking over to where the rat had been he notices another box, quickly he scans the contents. Iron cuirass and iron greaves he gladly threw on. More lock picks and some more torches, because you can never have too many torches!

Slowly he made his way towards a path, opposite to where he stood. Halfway down the small slope, he heard the most dreadful noise. Quickly ran back and around the corner and crouched making sure not to move. A rat jumped from around the slope towards the door, followed by another one, but what made Falcon nearly shit himself was the thing that followed that rat!

A decomposing body literally ran after the rats following them towards the door. Gathering himself, Falcon wanted to see what the hell was going on, and so, he slowly crawled towards the door. What he saw he couldn't quite figure out; both rats had stopped dead still in front of said door, with the zombie thing hovering over them. So he did what any normal adventurer would… Improved his sneak

skills.

'Three days it took, three bloody days just to get to expert!' Falcon released a sigh as he took out his steal short-sword, looked over to the soon to be dead creatures. First he took the blade, silently stood and without a moments hesitation slit the un-dead creatures neck causing its head to, literally, fall off. Its body collapsing to the floor in a heap. Crouching yet again, he stepped closer towards to the remaining vermin, casually stabbing each one in the back until they stopped squirming.

Standing up, he took his sack cloth top and used it to clean his sword of blood. Once cleaned to his satisfaction, he sheathed the blade and walked towards the small slope in which the creatures had come. Following the path, he once again crouched low to avoid confrontation. Seeing a rat walking towards him, Falcon simply cast a flare at it. Unfortunately he didn't see the other two rats in which now knew where he was and attacked him. Casting flare once again he caught the tail of one sending it into a lone pillar, however missed the second which bore its claws and latched onto his leg.

Falcon muffled his yelp, as pain seared through his left leg, cursing he grabbed the neck of the diseased animal and threw it to his right. Casting another flare, he watched as the rat burned.

The wound wasn't as serious as the pain lead him to believe, casting a minor heal spell, the gash slowly knitted together leaving no trace of ever being there. Looking around the area he was in, the young dunmer spotted another chest besides some fallen stone. He stood slowly and made his way over.

Once he collected the equipment he may need later, Falcon turned back on himself and made his way to an adjoining room, held up by six stone pillars. 'Wow, pretty' he thought to himself, looking around he stepped towards what seemed to be a hole in the wall. Underneath was another chest 'do people leave these things here purposely or something', kneeling down he tried to lift the lid but it wouldn't budge. Realising it was locked, he took out his lock picks and went underway to open the box.

After two hours of concentration, ten broken lock picks and a severe headache, he finally managed to open the thing! Seething in anger, he grabbed what was in the box 'not enough to make up for what I lost!' he thought, holding his head as a throb of pain engulfed it.

Hearing a squeak next to him, he became rigid with shock as he turned his head slowly towards the noise. Another rat was beside him sniffing at his boot, annoyed already he pushed the damned thing away "I'm not in the mood, leave me alone". Not taking heed to his words the rat came back again twitching its whiskers in the process. After contemplating, he took his bow in one hand and snatched an arrow from its pouch, aiming he let go, hitting the vermin in the eye killing it instantly.

After hearing its brother demise another rat bound up the stairs, jumping at the dunmer who murdered its kin. In what seemed like slow motion the dunmer held up his bow and arrow aiming at the rat, letting go the arrow soared through the air piercing the rats low jaw sending the creature away.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with Falcon Mettrik the… the… uh…" bringing his hand down to tuck under his chin in thought, snapping his fingers "got it! The Adventurerer". Smiling to himself he picked himself up and walked down into the small room, light beaming in from the fallen ceiling. Spotting an iron shield he instantly grabbed it 'Yay! Protection'.

Happy about his not so new shield, he went on his way to kill four more rats. Searching another skeleton, he gathered a few objects that may have some value, and took off towards a light shining from the other end of the room. It turned out that someone had set a fire outside of a wooden door, which Falcon noticed was decorated with hanging skulls.

Mortified he slowly made his way over to the door and slipped past into another corridor.

Following the dark steep corridor, the young dunmer came across a small crate and barrel. Searching through them he pulled out a collared shirt, dark shirt and huntsman pants. Happy with what he looted, he performed an a bout turn but stopped suddenly in his tracks. Ahead of him was a goblin walking away from him, crouching he followed suit until he rounded a corner in which the goblin was stood facing towards what seemed like a pit.

Raising the bow and arrow, Falcon aimed, then let go of the string having the arrow fly towards the unsuspecting goblin. The arrow connected to the creatures skull at the back sending it toppling over the pit itself. 'I'm getting good at this' he thought lightly, placing the bow back in place.

Collecting the arrow from the dead creature, Falcon noticed a small box to his left, unlocking the chest, he pulled out a few coins and another torch. Satisfied he moved towards the far left corner turned and focused on what seemed to be another goblin guarding the way out. Blinking, he pulled out his bow along with an arrow and aimed at the goblin, making a direct hit to it's chest.

Moving forward his senses became alert. Looking down he noted the string set on two poles on either side of him, 'conclusion?' he thought and jumped over the obstacle. In the room ahead he slowly crept towards a pile of logs, knowing what was on the other side he simply pushed them over hearing the sickening crunch of bone, Falcon carried on jumping over the now dead creatures.

Gathering equipment from another two chests, he made his way through another rocky corridor stopping as he heard footsteps come towards him. As he watched, a goblin passed him 'A scout most probably' he concluded as he followed him. Tucking himself into a corner, he noticed a goblin shaman just across from him, taking his bow and arrow, he shot the goblin magic user down. Not drawing any attention to himself, thankfully, he aimed towards the next goblin which was stood beside a small dish? He calmly aimed looking for the scout, happy that the scout was out of hearing distance, he let the arrow go hitting the creature dead in the head.

Now that those two were done, he aimed at the scout. Letting go he watched as the arrow sliced through the air hitting its victim in the chest. As he began to stand, Falcon noticed something at the corner of his eye. He spotted two rats in what looked like a cordoned off area, glancing around, he saw a string attached to a rock. Being the curious thing he was, the dunmer grabbed the rope and pulled. Putting his attention back to the rats he noticed that they had gone! Upon further inspection he noted that the gate bearing the rats inside the area had opened and were now attacking a fourth goblin!

Unfortunately the goblin was too strong for them and were defeated. Sighing he once again pulled out his bow aiming at the injured goblin, hitting the creature in the chest area. Standing he let himself wander the area picking up items of value and storing them away, then carried on the path through a wooden door then jumped into a room through a hole in a wall.

There he heard a couple of familiar voices "Oh no, it's tweedle dee, tweedle dum and the mental emperor dude!" he whispered to nobody in particular.

"We should find a defensible spot and protect the emperor until help arrives" Asked one of the deeper voices.

"Help! What do you think help will get here before more of those bastards? We need to get the emperor out of here!" Another voice slightly younger sounding.

As Falcon watched in amusement, he noticed two figures jump down the wall on the other end of the room, blades bared.

"Look more of those Bastards!" Soon the remaining two blades defended themselves and the emperor against two more assassins. After a short fight the blades sheathed their weapons victorious.

"I think that was all of them let me take a look around" the youngest blade suggested.

"Have you seen the prisoner" The emperor inquired

"Do you think he followed us? How could he?" The Blade closest to the emperor questioned back. Falcon wanted to yell 'By almost being eaten by rats, killed by the un-dead, and food to goblins, you know the usual!'. But instead he just listened.

"Sire, we have to go now" The blade pressured.

"Not yet, let me rest a moment longer" The emperor did indeed sound tired, after thinking about the consequences of what his next action might be, the dunmer jumped down to greet the old man. However upon landing on the ground, a blade was moments away from cutting his throat.

"It's the prisoner! You know what? I bet he's working for those assassins! Lets kill him!" Falcon's eyes went wide in surprise, his body stiffened with shock. The blade pushed him into the wall, brought up his katana and was about to bring it down until -

"NO! He is not one of them!" The elder stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The blade shoved Falcon back into the wall then sheathed his sword, while he decided it best to stay with the old man all the time staying silent. "He can help us, he must help us" the elder finished turning to the young dunmer.

"They cannot understand why I trust you, they have not seen what I've seen"

"To be honest old man, I don't understand either. Who would trust a prisoner?"

"How can I explain, listen do you know of the nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"Well, to be frank, I don't dwell on the gods, I, I put my beliefs to another." Though he didn't sound so sure of himself, Falcon stood confident.

"I've served the nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which star marked your birth?"

"I was born under the warrior, however my mum always said I acted more of a lady… don't know why really."

The old man smiled down at him "the sign I read show the end of my path, my death a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"uhm… what about me… err… sire?"

"Your stars are not mine, today the warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades"

"Woah… emperor dude, you can see my fate?"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." The old man now looked grim, his eyes becoming tired. But his features sparked up again "But in your face, I see the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied.

"Guess I should've expected a riddle like answer…" Falcons eyes became half-lidded once more, a question suddenly made itself known in his head, looking to the ground he asked "Um, can I ask… Aren't you afraid? You know… about dying?"

The emperor looked amused at the dunmers newly timid attitude "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. May I ask why young one?"

"Well… um, no reason"

"Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… to face my apportioned fate, then fall." Falcon took this in slowly and decided to dwell on it later.

"Where are we going then emperor dude?" The emperor looked at the now cocky young dunmer, and smiled as he replied.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow

me yet for a while, then we must part." The emperor smiled at the dunmer, then slowly turned away.

As Falcon thought through what he was just told, the youngest blade stepped up to him handing the dunmer a torch. "You may as well make yourself useful. Here carry this torch and stick close."

"Wow, your much nicer than the other two"

"Just because I'm polite, doesn't mean I like you" the young imperial stated.

Staying silent the young dunmer walked towards the emperor and followed suit.

After killing another six assassins, the four came across a room. It was large, with high ceilings that were held by several stone pillars. One of the blades named Glenroy, paused, held up his hand as a sign to stay back. He walked down the staircase and paused at the end of the catwalk. Giving the all clear, the rest moved up and followed Glenroy towards a gate on the right.

The gate would not budge. As Glenroy tried the handle, you could here the lock clatter. "Damn it, the gate is barred from the other side! A trap!"

Looking around, Falcon noticed a side passage, and moved towards it. Turning around Baurus watched the dunmer walk away, getting both the emperor's and Glenroy's attention they followed suit. Unfortunately, it was a big mistake, the passage lead them into a dead end.

Doors in the room behind them burst open, both blades ran outside to stop the assassins mid-way when Falcon saw one stab Glenroy through the chest. An hand grabbed the young dunmers arm and spun him around, in shock, he saw the emperors lips moving but could not identify the words. Adrenaline pumped through his system as he heard "Take the amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone should know where to find my last son!"

Falcon looked at the amulet in his hands, then back up to the old man in front of him "Hurry and close shut the jaws of oblivion!" the dunmer wanted to know what he meant, but did not have time as an assassin came from within the wall and lunged at the emperor. A clean swipe to the back killed the old man instantly.

Without thinking the dunmer threw a scroll spell at the assassin before he could attack. And watched as the assassin screamed in pain as flames engulfed his body, he stared silently as the body fell to the ground, a burnt corpse.

Stepping backwards, he sensed Baurus coming back as he heard a weapon being sheathed. True to his senses Baurus ran past Falcon to check on the emperor, no pulse. Horrified the young dunmer ran to Glenroys side, but nothing, the blade had perished. Looking around he found Glenroy's sword and decided to give it to Baurus.

Upon nearing the young blade, Baurus turned around. The look of misery on his face "We've failed, I've failed" Baurus started, the dunmer was about to reach for the man shoulder to offer comfort, but paused and placed his arm back at his side "The blades are sworn to protect the emperor, now he and all his heirs are dead." Baurus looked at him "The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on his body"

"The old man passed it to me, said something about another heir"

"Odd, he saw something in you, trusted you even… Another heir you say?"

"Yes, he told me to take it to a guy named Jauffre. He said that only he will know"

"Hm?" Baurus brought his hand to his chin "yes… he may know since he is the grandmaster of my order. Though you may not think it when you meet him" A stray laugh escaped his lips, though it sounded strained "He lives at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

"You know the locked gate back there, there was a wooden door behind it" he pointed towards the entrance that the assassin came from "though now you may need to go this way… the passage leads to the sewers, where unluckily we were heading. There are rats and goblins down there, though I guess you can handle yourself, what class are you?"

"Not rats and goblins!" Falcon moaned "Aww… I'm an Assassin… Although I suck at archery, anyway, what's after the sewers?"

"Proceed to Weynon Priory immediately."

"Okay dude, um, by the way. Here are a couple of swords I picked up along the way" He smiled holding the two katana's in front of the last blade.

"Thank you. I'll see to it that they are placed in the halls of the blades in honor for what they have done for the empire."

With that Falcon carried on towards the sewers, there he killed two goblins and three rats. Coming up to the gate, he paused before he reaches out and grabbed the handle. Opening the gate, Falcon stepped out into the light.

Falcon - Dun dun dun, end chapter with a cliffy? My girl you are bad!

A/N: Yeah, sorry about that, but hey you must know what happens by now. I'm just typing up my exact thoughts that popped into my head while playing this game. Oh yeah, about my other stories, I totally forgot about them. I know I am so sorry for that but since writing them, I had a lot of coursework and I moved onto university. But they will get completed, I just have to fing mu USB drive with the stories on them, if not I will start off from where I left on each story. J hope you guys are okay with that. Again I am truly sorry for my previous stories.

And just so you know I'll be writing two stories at once, Falcons Adventure and Irony in Skyrim. One will be updated one week and the other the week after, so both will have a fortnight before being uploaded.


End file.
